


我（们）从未改变

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Dying together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: “永远不要改变。”





	我（们）从未改变

2009年初夏的某一天，世界末日开始了。

Castiel已经诞生有好几百万年了。在漫长的时间里，他见证过古罗马帝国的崛起和崩溃，巴比伦的诞生和灭亡，人类的历史起起伏伏，有巅峰有低谷。Castiel所做的只是观察，然后等待，直到人类从失败的尝试中爬起来。Castiel拥有所有的时间，他拥有全部的耐心。

末日开启后，时间失去流逝的意义。Croatoan病毒肆虐世界的各个角落，人类在数万年的时间内建立起来的文明在顷刻间瓦解，分崩离析。从失去所有的荣光开始，末日开启的三年里，Castiel不记得大多数经历的细节。他记得与Dean不断转移，从Bobby家的地下避难室到堪萨斯州农场，从堪萨斯州到北卡罗纳，又从北卡罗纳辗转回到堪萨斯州。一开始，他们轮换开着Impala，相信天降神迹，人类最终会找到攻克病毒的办法。

一次次的努力一次次化为乌有，身边的人一天天减少，先是失去了Bobby，Dean所认识的几乎所有猎人，最后是Sam——他心甘情愿接受了魔鬼的召唤，在一个早上出门后再也没有回来过。

Sam的离开在Castiel和Dean之间撕裂开一个大口子，露出模糊的血肉。Castiel知道事情不会再往好的方向发展了，就像截肢后的幻肢疼痛，历经时间，痛楚犹存。

Castiel最终不再向上帝祈祷。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
他和Dean最终来到Chitaqua营地，他们竭尽所能找到的一处据点。

抵达的那天，Dean和Castiel从后尾箱拿出他们的所有家当，两个纸箱，一箱装着他们的衣服，一箱装着一箱从Bobby家中抢救出来的收藏。

Dean选了一顶帐篷，将他的东西从混有Castiel衬衫和裤子的箱子里拿出来放到里面。Dean一边吹着口哨一边整理着，Castiel很久没见他心情那么好了。

 

“这里就是我们最后的霍格沃茨哈？”Dean说。Castiel不明白那是什么意思。

看到Castiel疑惑的眼神，Dean摆摆手，解释说那是一本Croatoan病毒流行两年前出版的流行小说，讲述一群巫师学徒在黑暗巫师的围攻下保卫校园的故事。尽管听不懂Dean的流行文化引用，Castiel还是勉强挤出一个笑容。这是和Dean在一起的几年来，Castiel学会的一个人类沟通技巧，永远要对他人的笑话有所反应。

“最后他们赢了吗？”Castiel问。

“正义战胜邪恶，好人打败魔王，典型的幻想小说结尾。”Dean说，他脸上的笑容消失了。

Dean纸箱放在地上，走到Castiel身边，拍了拍他肩膀。有好一阵子，Castiel以为Dean又要对他匮乏的社交能力开玩笑了。Dean先是沉默许久，他的右手举在空气中，他的嘴动了动，似乎在寻找着合适的词语。

“答应我，永远不要改变。”Dean说。Castiel的左肩覆盖在Dean手掌下，温暖随着皮肤传导到Castiel的感觉深处，Castiel凡人的心脏在Dean的触碰下发出微微的震颤。在那特定的一刻，时间突然开始流动。

Castiel直视进Dean的双眼，眩晕的感觉冲刷着他的头脑。不应该有过的记忆随之被呼唤而来，是幻觉，或是既视感。Castiel的脑海浮现出一盏路灯，一条双向车道，一辆驶过的汽车，一个约定。

“好的。”Castiel点点头，任由新奇的感觉洗刷着他。Dean和他有个约定，他会记着的。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
到达营地五个月后的一个夜晚，Dean掀开Castiel帐篷的布帘，他身上的酒味从进门起就清晰可闻。Dean左手举着一瓶喝到半空的杜松子酒，右手拎着一瓶标签污损得让Castiel说不出是什么酒的淡黄色液体。

 

Dean的酗酒已经不让Castiel感到奇怪了。几次Dean喝得不省人事，要靠自己或者Bobby搬上床，搬上汽车后座。在逃命的途中，投宿废弃旅馆的夜晚，Dean总是先去找厨房里留下的酒，喝掉其中的大半部分，将喝不完的搬进Impala的后尾箱里。

只见Dean的一眼，Castiel的直觉告诉他，这次有什么不同了，Dean身上发生了一些事。并非Dean教Castiel怎么打空一弹夹子弹的不同。一种全新的不同在Dean的身上悄然滋长。尽管Castiel选择视而不见，Dean原本的灵魂上生出了一种让Castiel既想靠近又想逃离的特质。Castiel想要一窥Dean的灵魂，确认Dean的灵魂安然无恙，没有被末日大逃杀的氛围侵蚀。没有一刻比现在让Castiel更加想念他的荣光。

“来喝酒吧？”Dean问，晃了晃酒瓶。

“好的。”Castiel起身接过Dean手上那瓶杜松子酒。

他们喝完剩下的半瓶杜松子酒，打开另一瓶，Castiel喝出来那是一瓶朗姆酒。Dean解释说这是他今天出任务时，在一家酒馆库存里翻出来的，唯一一瓶没有被打碎的酒。

Dean一屁股坐在Castiel面前，和他在床上面对面坐着。他们的膝盖是如此接近，接近到只要他们其中的一人稍微移动就能贴在一起，Castiel闻到Dean熏天的酒气掩盖下的剃须膏味道，混合着微弱的柴油气味。

“我杀了一个人。”Dean说。

“这几个月来你杀了不少人。”Castiel说，他的语气干巴巴的。

“不——Cas，不是那样的。”Dean的投影在帐篷外篝火的映照下摇摇晃晃，“这次不同。”

“不是你的错。”这句话他说了太多次，在Castiel还未意识到之前，它就这么轻易地溜了出口。

“他甚至还未被完全感染。”Dean捏紧酒瓶的瓶颈，指关节因为过分的用力而发白。

“他最终还是会变成僵尸的。这是无可避免的命运，你只是提前结束了它。”Castiel试图让自己的语气里不带任何感情。当Castiel望向Dean，他无谓的尝试最终宣告失败，他惨败的影子映照在Dean碧绿色的双瞳中。

“我们这是在讨论宿命论什么的吗？”Dean轻轻一笑。Castiel突然有了一种难以言状的感觉，以这张床为中心，从Castiel所处空间的外围缩进，从四面八方涌向他的头脑。也许是因为酒精，也许是因为他们避而不谈，却又一直围绕在他们周围的张力。事情是什么时候急转直下的？Castiel迷迷糊糊地想，他的头脑拒绝作出更多思考。长久以来，Castie苦寻答案却求而不得，他的双眼被看不见的迷雾遮蔽，直到Dean的手指覆上他的肩膀。

“Dean……”Castiel的声音粗糙得像被疾风吹拂过的沙丘，漫漫黄沙随风滚动。

“我可以——”Dean的语调中有种奇异的小心，让Castiel觉得自己仿佛是什么脆弱得一碰就破的东西。在Dean的掌控之下，从Dean的指尖到Castiel的内核，他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在尖叫着坠落。Castiel一动也不敢动，生怕他稍微一动就毁掉微妙的平衡，Dean的手从此永远缩回。想到这些，Castiel的胸口就像是装满了石子，被压迫出一阵阵痛楚。

直到Dean再度开口，“我们可以……？”在Castiel还没有来得及反应之前，Dean湿润的嘴唇就覆上了他的，Castiel周遭的一切突然炸开，变成一片炫目的白色。

Castiel忘记是在何时，也许在某一个时刻，他的双手插入Dean脑后的发丝间，指尖触碰着Dean的头皮，轻轻揉弄。世间所有既存和已消亡的语言都无法描述Castiel此刻的感受。Castiel产生了一种错觉，他早已消失不见的翅膀回到他的背上，他被引领着，飞越一片辽阔的大洋，在蔚蓝色波浪的尽头，阳光照耀上帝祝福的大地。

Dean退后，Castiel即刻感受到与Dean分离的痛楚。“如果你觉得这是错误的，请阻止我。”Dean说，他的语气充满不确定。

“我从未觉得这是个错误。”Castiel说。他的头脑还是轻飘飘的，在看到Dean噗嗤一声笑出来后，Castiel才意识到自己的脸上挂着不可救药的傻笑。

Dean倾身吻了他，这次用上更多的激情，用一种足以在Castiel嘴唇上留下淤痕的力度。Castiel顺势向后倒向粗棉布床单，Dean整个人覆盖在他的身上。Castiel瞪大眼睛看着Dean，Dean搂抱住他，就像是要将Castiel印刻在怀里，与他合二为一，永远不分离。Castiel的内心充满对未知的畏惧。他却足够放心将一切交给Dean。Castiel愿意付出所有，从此一心一意。这个誓言比他在时间初始之前给主承诺的更为沉重。

那晚，Castiel和Dean整夜地亲吻，抚摸对方。Dean生出茧的手指触碰着Castiel，将他身上的衣服褪去，先是衬衫，然后是牛仔裤。Dean的目光始终没有离开Castiel，Castiel看见Dean眼里燃烧的核心，Dean的灵魂，Dean的本质，Dean的内核。再一次，Castiel感到自己是受祝福的，自天堂远离，失去荣光的那天起，Castiel终于抓住可以让他脱离漂浮的事物。

Dean将更多的吻落在Castiel的胸膛，颈侧。Castiel的身体燥热不安，身下粗糙的织物摩擦着他光裸的背部。Dean向Castiel展示的体验让他倍感惊奇，从Dean嘴唇的亲吻，他指尖的轻触，到Dean的一切。Castiel愿意放弃他的所有，换取他唯一的确信，Dean。Castiel本是主的战士，失去荣光后他一文不名，Dean仍旧需要他，Castiel欣喜不已。

Dean引导着Castiel，伴随着更多气息紊乱的接吻，Dean温柔地，小心地进入他的身体，抚慰着Castiel的欲望。有那么一瞬间，Castiel的呼吸已经停止，他的心剧烈跳动得几乎要蹦出血肉的束缚。“嘘……只是呼吸。”Dean说。Castiel的胸膛便再度是充满的了。

紧随的高潮是如此迅速，以至于Castiel都要变得盲目，他的双耳再也接受不到任何声音，一切的动静在他听来如此毫无意义，直到片刻后他才听清Dean一直小声呼唤他的名字，Castiel，Castiel。Dean一遍遍地喊道，Castiel，我向你祈祷，我们千万不要改变。

Dean。Dean。Castiel默念，我不会改变。我不会停止对你的感觉。

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
他们的关系被某种超越意志的力量扭成死结。Castiel是如此愚蠢与自负，以至于对眼前的末日困境视而不见。Castiel的双手在打空一发弹夹后不再颤抖。Dean沉默的时刻在一次次的任务后愈发频繁。

那晚之后他们仍会上床。从最初的小心翼翼到毫无顾忌，从很多的吻到鲜少语言交流。Dean是“无畏的领袖”了，他有更加重要的事情要操心。Castiel尽力想要帮忙，跟上Dean的脚步，陪他出每一个任务，想要让自己变得有用，对Dean有用。

一次任务中，Castiel摔断了腿，连日的沉闷疼痛让他停止思考。一夜之间，Castiel成了Dean的累赘，比突然失去天使身份的头几周还要毫无用处。腿伤的疼痛需要止痛和消炎，行动的不便让Castiel心生自怨。他憎恶成日窝在床上，无处可去。他憎恨不能及时换洗衣物的自己。他憎恶对阿司匹林的渴求，否则只能成夜在床上痛得直哼哼。

Dean要出门面对世间的凶险，领导劫后余生的众人，肩负起他应承担的重任。Dean一天天和Castiel疏离。Dean的目光多了沉重，那是命运加诸于他的负担。

Dean从未跟Castiel提及。Dean的悔恨和愤怒是如此明显，以至于Castiel走进他的屋子就能感受到。Dean厌恶四年前的自己，厌恶没有对大天使说同意的自己。有些夜晚Castiel听见隔壁房间里的Dean，一遍遍地求着天使们回应他的祈祷，说他愿意成为Micheal的皮囊。Castiel缩在床上听Dean大喊，从愤怒到祈求，从大喊大叫到声嘶力竭。但是什么也没有发生，天使早已离开，天堂已遥不可及。  
Castiel想带Dean逃离，他想捧住Dean的脸，看进他疲惫的眼睛，对他说，你不必承担这一切，这一切都不是你的错。Dean不会逃离，Castiel了解Dean钻牛角尖的脾气，Dean以他独有的自毁进行他的赎罪，他的苦行。Dean无力改变一切，他的厄运就像是自有运行规律的恒星系统，轨迹终究会契合到星体应到的位置。天启注定要发生，命运终将引向无可避免的结局。

Castiel在床上躺了差不多两个月，才可以勉强在室内活动。Dean来他这里的次数越来越少，Castiel也从摄取一瓶又一瓶的阿司匹林中，找到了适合他的东西。酒精和大麻。前者他可以偷Dean的库存，后者他托Chuck出去的时候给他捎点回来。自末日之后，天知道这些玩意是多么唾手可得。

Castiel的腿伤差不多好全的一个月后，一个普通的夜晚，大概是周四，大概是周三，Dean来了。Castiel躺在床上抽着大麻。大麻叶燃烧的烟雾让他眯起了眼睛。带着漫不经心的欢欣，Castiel听着收音机里的一卷磁带，里面录着各种各样的歌，从齐柏林飞艇到Castiel认不出的民谣歌手。正当他翻身去够床底下的酒瓶时，门开了。

是Dean，站在Castiel的眼前。Castiel有数个星期没有见到Dean了，Dean看起来如此不同，Castiel看进Dean碧绿色的双眼，他的心脏瞬时跳得更快了。Dean沉默不语，只是一步步走上前，来到Castiel的床边。

“来一口？”Castiel将烟卷伸向Dean，Dean不发一语地接过。

Dean爬上床来，一口接一口抽着Castiel给他的大麻烟，Castiel躺回Dean的身边。Dean贴近Castiel的肩膀。他听着Dean的呼吸，闻着Dean身上的烟味，既难受又平静。

“今天我在底特律碰到了Lucifer。”Dean说。几个酒瓶被Dean挂在床沿外的脚碰倒在地。

Casitel和Dean并排躺在床上，他扭过脸看Dean，Dean看着他。Castiel一时无法言语，他沉默，久到开始怀疑开口是否已经不合时宜。

“来做吧。”Dean突然说，翻身将Castiel压在身下。在Castiel还没有反应过来之前，Dean已经在解着Castiel衬衣和牛仔裤上的扣子，将他从衣服中一点点剥离出来，像是拆开一卷磁带的外包装。Dean的双手稳定地移动，没有半点迟疑，就像知道要从哪里开始，将Castiel带往何方。

Castiel闭紧双眼，不敢直视Dean的脸，不敢想Dean带着什么表情。Castiel害怕，当他睁眼，看见Dean的眼神，看见其中缺失的事物，他会崩溃，他会忍不住痛哭失声。Castiel推开了Dean靠近的脸，“不要有亲吻。”Castiel说。

“好。”Dean说。Dean的声音里有一闪而过的受伤，Castiel感到Dean的手指向下，抚摸到他的下体，揉捏着他。Castiel发出一个喘息，声音却像是来自很遥远的地方。“Sam对Lucifer说了YES。”Dean说，Castiel感到左边的颈侧被大力吸吮，留下火辣而刺痛的感觉。

“抱歉。”Castiel听着自己像是在哭，又像在发出疯狂的笑声。Dean咬住了他颈侧的肌肤，Castiel呼出一口长长的叹息，“对，就是那里。”他嘶声说。

Dean的手脚缠住了Castiel的手脚。Castiel莫名想起当人溺水，往往反而将施援者一起拖入更深的水底，这样一项奇异的本能。“哦，Dean，Dean，Dean。”Castiel说，任何唤起轻松语调的尝试都是徒然，他却固执地想要继续，“我不会离开你的。”

“你当然不会离开我，没有我你在外面一点都活不下去。”Dean的嘴在Castiel的肌肤上印下痕迹，Castiel便停止了思考。

Dean在Castiel张开的腿间安置身体，轻柔而缓慢地和Castiel光裸的身躯摩擦着。Castiel喜欢这种感觉，Dean给予他的感觉，他钝痛的头脑终于停止运转。Dean抚摸他，他的大腿内侧，膝盖，阴茎。Castiel的手指拨弄着Dean的发旋。Dean将Castiel吞进嘴里，使他潮湿又充满，使他硬得一塌糊涂。

酒精混合着大麻流淌在Castiel的血液里，有那么几次，他的心头有什么要破茧而出。Dean将他吞得太深，Castiel脑海里的那个句子，简单的三个单词，马上就要浮现在他嘴边，Castiel几乎要大声喊出。

Castiel不能说出口，Dean也不需听见。

“操我。”Castiel说。Dean按着Castiel的膝盖，分开他的双腿，Dean的手指先插入Castiel体内。Castiel睁开眼，眼神遇上Dean的。绿色之中涌动着黑色，Dean没有预警就捅了进来，Castiel的胸腔发出破碎的声响，像是溺毙之前的徒然挣扎。Dean在Castiel耳边呼出粗重的喘气，手指紧紧抓住Castiel的肩膀，几乎要将指甲嵌入血肉。Castiel抬起脸看向Dean紧皱的眉头，双手垂落在头的两侧，松松垮垮。

Dean比任何药物，比任何刺激都要让人沉迷。Dean就是Dean，Castiel不会改变对Dean的感觉。Castiel仍旧迷恋Dean的拥抱，想要Dean抱紧一些，想要Dean在他的体内进进出出。

“你不准跑掉。”Dean咬着牙说。Castiel窥见了一丝破裂的痕迹。如同一个错觉，Dean转眼又变回冰冷的表情，“你敢跑掉的话，我就把你绑在这里。”

Castiel笑了出来，有什么在他体内崩坏。“哦——Dean，baby。”他笑得上气不接下气，“早该知道你有捆绑的癖好。”Castiel的脸颊被打湿，液体在他身上，脸上滑过，流淌，冲刷过他全身，冲走一切，剩下无休无止的颤抖。如果Castiel真有灵魂，他愿意把这个叫灵魂出窍的感觉，Dean则是将灵魂操出Castiel体外，让他的意识一直漂浮在头顶，全程冷眼旁观的那个人。

Castiel感受到一切，感受到宇宙万物，那些打转了一圈又一圈，最终还是飘回原点的规律。Castiel眼前的光点变大又变小，天花板上的污渍突然逼近又急速远去。Castiel想要放声大笑，直到过了一会Castiel才意识到房间里一直回荡的那个笑声是他的，像是一个个浮上水面的气泡般骤然破碎。“对，那里，啊……”Castiel说，双手在Dean的肩膀上收紧。

Dean照做了。他耸动身体的方式就像是捕食者，给予它的猎物最后的死亡，缓慢而痛苦。有一瞬间，Castiel觉得自己真的要死去。Dean一遍遍摸着他的头发，嘴里说着Castiel无法理解的话。

瞧瞧你这个样子，Dean说，瞧瞧我们的样子。Castiel不知道这是什么意思。他只知道此刻Dean让自己十分快乐。此时此刻，这个世界，这个房间，这张床上。和Dean做爱让Castiel十分快乐，让他忘记所有烦恼。Dean又动了几下，Castiel的世界就立刻被颠倒过来。有那么一刻，Castiel不再是自己，Dean给他的高潮是如此甜美，Castiel一时间仿佛到了天堂，Dean是他的上帝。

“Cas。”Dean说，从Castiel体内出来，翻到Castiel的身体右侧，艰难地大口呼吸。“Castiel。”Dean又喊了Castiel的名字。他喜欢Dean念他名字时的发音，细微的停顿。从Dean的口中念出这几个音节让Castiel感到神圣，像是一个誓言，像是一个永恒的存在。再一次，Castiel想起失去的荣光。他以前曾属于一个更高级的俱乐部，看看他现在的样子。在眩晕与盲目之中，Castiel转身抱住了Dean。

“我要杀死魔王，结束这一切。”Dean说。

“你当然会。”Castiel说。开启一切的正义之士终将会终结一切。就算那意味着要面对自己的亲兄弟，要将他手刃。

“老天——”Dean突然梗住了，“那可是Sam——是Lucifer，披着Sam的皮囊。当Lucifer站在我的面前，他放过了我，告诉我，一年后再见了。”

Sam的名字唤起Castiel内心的痛楚。像是被刻意塞在日记本里的一页书签，一张合影，不断提醒Castiel和Dean的失落之物，以至于开口都变得异常困难。

“别再想了。”Castiel说，翻身下床给自己点上一支烟，抽了几口之后，他将烟放进Dean的嘴里，Dean伸出一只手接住，抽起Castiel吸剩的香烟。Castiel起身，在地上捡了一件衣服给自己披上，“这可是世界末日，baby，为什么不趁死前好好快活？”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
遇到来自五年前的Dean绝对是个奇特的体验。2009年的Dean看上去和2014年的Dean别无两样，却又如此不同。这个Dean没有经历过Castiel所经历过的一切，对天启后的世界末日一无所知，对不义的杀戮和弱肉强食一无所知，他仍对14年的Dean朝一个尚未被Croatoan病毒完全感染的团员开枪感到震惊，他震惊于Castiel的改变。

“哦，Dean。我还是喜欢过去的你。”Castiel搁下酒瓶，对14年的Dean说。他朝过去的Dean抛了一个媚眼，回头看这个世界的Dean，他大笑，胸膛里发出沉闷的笑声。

“你们有完没完？”Dean说，瞪了Castiel和过去的Dean一眼。

2014年的这个Dean，这个坏情绪的Dean让Castiel既想惊恐后退，又想着迷靠近。坏情绪的Dean意味着更多粗暴的，没有温情的性爱，意味着Castiel淤青的膝盖和腰侧，Dean背后的指甲抓痕。

这几个月来，Castiel说服Dean在做爱的时候掐住他的脖子，让他处于窒息和高潮的双重夹击。Castiel将在接下来的好几天里声音嘶哑，难以发出正常的句子。之后，Dean会有意躲开Castiel，逃避他的视线，愧疚而愤懑。那是Dean觉得自己做错了什么的神情。Dean的躲闪总是会引起Castiel在各个地方拦住Dean，把他拖进最近的一间屋里，跪下来给他口一发的兴趣。Castiel对Dean高潮后的羞愧表情简直百看不厌。

“咳咳。”09年的Dean清了清嗓子，“能说说你的计划吗？”

14年的Dean将科特枪放在桌上，屋内所有的注意力都立刻转到桌上的枪。09年的Dean瞪大双眼。“这就是那把科特枪？”

“这就是那把科特枪。”14年的Dean说，他的语气有点在这种场合里不该有的轻松。Castiel轻易就听出刻意的痕迹。

14年的Dean说起他的作战计划。Castiel听着，一边往酒杯里倒入更多的酒。“好极了，就在敌人中心地带。真是个好计划。”Castiel干巴巴地说。

“你这是说我的计划鲁莽吗？”

“如果你不喜欢‘鲁莽’这个词，我倒是可以用‘漫不经心’。”

“你到底来不来？”Dean看进Castiel的眼睛，Castiel叹了一口气。“当然。”Castiel说。

终结魔王的前一晚，Castiel敲开14年的Dean房门。在对方还未来得及反应过来之前，Castiel就将Dean推到房间尽头的墙上。

“你要干什么——”Dean的抵抗在Castiel解开他裤子拉链的时候停止了。Castiel跪在地上，将Dean半勃的阴茎从裤链中解放出来，在手心上捧了一阵，然后他将脸凑上去，吸住Dean，给他口交。Castiel在嘴里移动着Dean的阴茎，故意用上缓慢而折磨的速度。Dean的手落在Castiel的头顶，手指攥紧他的一缕头发。Dean头向后仰靠在墙上，发出一记沉闷的磕碰声。

Castiel将Dean吞得更深，在口腔里感受着Dean前液的咸味，用舌头描绘Dean的轮廓。空气被从Castiel的肺部挤出去了。Castiel闭上眼睛，听见远处传来Dean压抑的喘息和咒骂，他加快手上的动作。好几次，Castiel怀疑自己处于窒息的边缘。他忍耐着，耐心等待Dean一点点被他推向深渊。

Dean最终在Castiel的嘴中射了出来，Castiel将粘稠的液体吞下，然后猛地站起来，将膝盖发抖站不稳的Dean压在墙上，给他一个咸咸的吻。Dean闭着眼睛接受了，Castiel将舌头伸了进去，舌头和气息交缠在一起。Dean将手放在Castiel的肩胛骨位置，Castiel立刻就感到脑后亮起一片圆形的光，迅速地将他和Dean淹没，将他们溶解成一颗颗细小的微粒。

那天晚上，Castiel将Dean从地上拉起来，牵着他的手，来到房间的中间。Casitel在Dean疑惑的神情中翻出一盘磁带，“哈！我就知道你有这卷磁带。”Castiel将磁带放进播放机里，音乐从音响里流淌出来。

“最后一个晚上，你就听的这个？”Dean笑了，他的笑声破碎。

“闭嘴，和我跳舞。”Castiel将Dean拉进舞步中，跟着音乐的节拍，轻轻晃动。

 

Why does my heart go on beating  
我的心为何仍在跳动  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
我的双眼为何在流泪  
Don't they know this's the end of the world  
难道它们不知道这是世界末日

他们静静抱着对方，笨拙地跳着舞，脚步偶尔差点踩到对方。Castiel从来没学会跳舞，Dean也不是一个好的舞蹈老师。

“Cas，我……”Dean想要说什么，Castiel制止了他继续开口，用一个吻。

“Dean。”Castiel退后一步看着这个Dean。Dean，这个全宇宙里独一无二的Dean。Castiel伸出一只手摩挲着这个Dean的嘴唇，他的嘴角，他的鼻梁，他的眉头，Castiel伸手拭去Dean左脸颊上的水痕，Dean与他四目相视，绿色遇上了蓝。

“永远不会改变。”Castiel说。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castiel眼前的光芒正在消逝。

Castiel靠坐在墙上，他松开手指，手枪滑出来，掉落在右手边的地面上，落在被打空的弹夹旁。Castiel模模糊糊听见走廊里传来碰碰碰的脚步声，一开始稳定而缓慢，接着越来越急促。他抬头，Dean站在他的面前。

不是那个Dean，不是他的Dean。

“Cas！”眼前这个Dean高喊，紧张地看着Castiel的脸，他被血迹浸染的腹部。

“你会没事的，”Dean缓缓蹲到Castiel可以平视的位置，“我去找急救包。”这个Dean哭过，Castiel看见他脸颊旁被自行拭去的泪痕。这个Dean来到5年后的世界，在这个世界里显得如此突兀，手足无措，眼前的Dean不属于这个世界，Castiel想。

“别走。”Castiel拉住这个Dean，他的双眼对上Dean的眼睛，Castiel迷恋的那双绿色眼睛。“别让我一个人死去。”Castiel呼出一口气，他的气息充满铁锈味。

这个Dean，来自其他时空的Dean凝视着Castiel。“Lucifer踩断了他的脖子，他死了。”他说。

Castiel的胸膛顿时跳动起喜悦的节拍。他一点也不在乎生命正一点点从体内溜走，他感到狂喜，一个模糊的笑容出现在Castiel的脸上。他看着眼前的这个Dean，仿佛他是上帝派来给他带来福音的使者。

“快回去吧。”Castiel说，用着催促和恳求的语气，他浑身都在颤抖。“回到他的身边，他从未停止过爱你。”

Castiel眼前的光芒消逝了。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
来自2009年的Dean在Castiel静止不动的躯体前站了一阵。

Dean将这个世界里的Castiel抬出躺满了人类和怪物尸体的大楼。不知为何，他觉得这样做是正确的，他将Castiel拖进这幢建筑物的后花园里。花园里，静静躺着2014年的Dean。

Dean将这个世界的Castiel挪到14年Dean的旁边，然后拿起从工具室里翻到的一把铁锹，一铲一铲挖起土来。Dean挖得不深，他已经精疲力竭，无力将这个墓穴挖得足够六尺之深。

Dean先把14年Dean的尸体抬进仓促挖就的泥土坑里，然后是Castiel的。不到六尺的泥土之下，Dean和Castiel的肩膀和脸紧靠在一起，仿佛双双陷入永恒的沉睡。Dean站在坑旁边看了一会，然后拿起铁锹开始铲起土来，一铲一铲地将底下的尸体掩埋。

Dean从未意识到Zachariah将他传送到未来的三天里，一切将会被永远地改变。人们常说，埋葬过去的自己。看见自己的脸一点点在泥土里消失，真是一种奇怪的感觉，这让Dean百感交集。

当那个简陋的墓穴最后被完全掩盖，Dean心中涌起一股冲动，他摘下花园里的一株红色玫瑰，轻轻放在那块新翻出泥土之上。

Dean深吸一口气，呼吸着末日的铁锈和硝烟味，他在心底呼喊一个名字，一遍又一遍。下一秒，他就回到了被路灯照亮的马路旁。

Dean扭头，属于2009年的Castiel站在他的面前，穿着那件晃荡荡的风衣，被汽车尾灯照亮的蓝色眼睛凝视着他。Dean一把将Castiel拉进怀里，紧紧抱住，生怕一个不小心就失去了他的天使。怀里的Castiel迟疑了一下，还是抬手环抱住他。

Dean将下巴搁在Castiel的肩上，Castiel肩膀上的风衣布料湿湿的，“我们有过约定的。”Castiel在他怀里，闷闷地说。

“答应我，永远不要改变。”他说。

“我答应你。”Castiel向他保证。

THE END


End file.
